Pokemon Party! Wii U
Game Play: Play as your character around a board, to different spaces and minigames to earn Exp. to Level up the stronger you are the better. Flip a coin to decide turn order. Roll a dice block to see how many spaces you can move. : Playable Characters: Pokemon: You should go around the board looking for the professors to give you pokemon. If you have pokemon you can battle to earn exp. and to level up that pokemon. Most minigames include pokemon battles and minigames with your pokemon in it. Get exp. to evolve your pokemon. Professors: Professors give you diferent pokemon deppending on which professor you are talking to. The professors are all over the board to visit. : Kinds Of Minigames: #Battle 1 vs 1: Battle one on one against each other #Battle 2 vs 2: Battle with a partner #Battle Royal: Battle against everyone #PokeGame: Any minigame Minigames (For PokeGame): #Poke Dash: Chose one of your fastest pokemon and race against one another #Feeding Time: Feed the most hungry pokemon and you win #PokePuffs: Make as many PokePuffs as you can #Hide And Sneek: Find hidden Pokemon #Poke Rumble: Chose your strongest pokemon to slam into one another to make they fall off #Poke Snap: Picture the most Pokemon to win #Pokemon Party Quiz (P.P.Q.): Each one of the professors will ask a series of questions #Rock Smash: Chose one of your pokemon that can use the move 'Rock Smash' and smash as much rocks as you can #Seek You: Find hidden pokemon to win #Nut Island: try not to get hit by coconuts that fall down #Mt. Boulder: Climb a moutain and not get hit by falling rocks to be the first to be on top #Poisoned Burn Paralyisis (P. B. P.): Cure as much Pokemon as you can from Poison, Burn, or Paralyisis #Who is That Pokemon: Guess a shadowed pokemon #Fresh: Clean dirty pokemon to win #Poke Jigsaw Puzzle: Finish a pokemon puzzle #Poke Mix: Place pokemon in their correct habitats Spaces: : Items: #Potion: A Spray-Type Medicine. It Restores The HP Of One Pokemon By 20 Points #Super Potion: A Spray-Type Medicine. It Restores The HP Of One Pokemon By 50 Points #Hyper Potion: A Spray-Type Medicine. It Restores The HP Of One Pokemon By 200 Points #Max Potion: A Spray-Type Medicine. It Completeley Restores The HP Of A Singal Pokemon #Elixir: It Restores The PP Of All Moves Learned By The Targeted By 10 Points #Exp. Share: Turning On This Special Device Will Allow All The Pokemon On Your Team To Recive Exp. Points From Battles #Fire Stone: A Peculiar Stone Makes Certain Species Of Pokemon To Evolve #Fresh Water: Water With High Mineral Conent. It Restores The HP Of One Pokemon By 50 Points #Full Heal: A Spray-Type Medicine. It Heals All The Status Problems Of A Singal Pokemon #Full Restore: A Medicine That Fully Restores The HP And Any Status Problems Of A Singal Pokemon #Lemonade: A Very Sweet Drink. It Restores The HP Of One Pokemon By 80 Points #Max Elixir: It Fully Restores The PP Of All The Moves Learned By The Target Pokemon #Revive: A Medicine That Revives A Fainted Pokemon. It Restores Half The Pokemon's HP #Max Revive: A Medicine That Revives A Fainted Pokemon. It Fully Restores The Pokemon's HP #Rare Candy: A Candy Packed With Energy. It Raises The Level Of A Singal Pokemon By One #Water Stone: A Perculiar Stone Makes Certain Species Of Pokemon Evolve #Thunder Stone: A Perculiar Stone Makes Certain Species Of Pokemon To Evolve #Shiny Stone: A Perculiar Stone Makes Certain Species Of Pokemon To Evolve Wild Pokemon To Encounter: